


The Babysitter

by ao3lover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitter Louis, Because I can, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Kink, F/M, Harry sucks at cooking, I know, I'll post the chapter numbers in different languages, Louis is better at cooking, M/M, Married Harry, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Weird, You know why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3lover/pseuds/ao3lover
Summary: Thanks to Louis' mother, he's stuck babysitting his teachers' kids for the whole summer





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just finished editing the book to 3rd POV! Enjoy reading

"Louis, come downstairs please, I have something to tell you!" 

Jay yelled loudly, her voice carrying all the way from downstairs in to Louis' room, stirring him up from his sleep. He just pushed his face in to the soft pillow, refusing to wake up. He opened his other eye to glance at the small digital clock on the nightstand.

"I'm definitely not waking up at 9:07 AM on fucking summer break! **"**

"Louis William Tomlinson, come downstairs right NOW!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, putting strong weight on the last part. Louis just gave up on the small competition and decided to wake up, he figured it was much easier than to keep fighting. He could just come back to sleep later. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, pouting to himself as they quite didn't reach the floor beneath.

After waking up he usually slept in the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He spent almost his whole time in the room, he had decorated and furnitured it himself. The walls were crystal blue colored that had butterflies designed on to it that went on a kind of path. The room had a desk which had books laying carelessly over it, some of them on the floor. The window was on the right side of the king sized bed, it was Victorian styled and huge, you could see all the neighbours from there. Not like he was looking... at all. There were two doors, one leading to the hallway and the other leading to his own bathroom.

The bathroom had a bathtub, next to it was a toilet seat and the opposite of those was a sink. The bathroom was bigger than there was a need to, but their family had money, so why not to use it.

If someone would ask Louis' friends if he's spoiled, all would answer that yes, he was infact spoiled, even tought he would never admit it. He put on shortest shorts he had and a crop top. He dressed quite sluttily, but wasn't experienced in sex like people would think.

He approached his mom who was sitting in the kitchen, sipping morning coffee and staring at the doorway already wating for him to arrive.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?"

She asked, acting like she hadn't just woken me up by her screaming. He rolled his eyes automatically and could just hope she didn't notice. 

"I slept really well!"

He exclaimed, faking excitement while giving her a forced smile. She nodded and looked at her coffee again, being completely oblivious to my sarcasm. She suddenly turned her head towards her son. A smile was slowly making it's way to her lips.

"Is there a reason why you woke me up before the clock is even 10?"

"Yes! Me and your dad realised, that you should get a proper job. It could be like... practicing to the time when you are going to move out and have to pay your own bills."

"So I have to find a job?"

"No..."

She trailed off and moved her hands on her lap, fiddling them anxiously. The blue eyed boy gave her a weird look, lump rising in his throat from her reaction.

"But didn't you just s-"

"Youkindahaveajobalready."

She blurted out and blushed deep red. Louis barely understood what she had said.

"What!?"

He yelled, anger overpowering all of his emotions 

"Why you just couldn't let me chose  **my** job?"

She looked like she was about to cry, but at this point the boy couldn't care less what she felt. He sprinted to his room a door slam following soon after. When he finally came back, his whole family was in the kitchen, eating some sort of breakfast they had themselfes made. After greeting them and having the casual 'what are your plans for today?' talk, he confronted his mom finally about the job.

"Well what's the job then?"

Maybe the job doesn't suck after all, she knew him well and knew what he liked. His thoughts were interrupted as Jay answered an answer that he wanted the least.

"You are babysitting your teacher's kids."

The job  _really_ sucks.


	2. Ett (Swedish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly telling what Louis thinks about the situation.

Louis was a nervous wreck would be and understatement. He was pacing around in his room, occasionally tugging at his hair. He had been at it for the past 30 minutes and didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Even the job at the local food store would've been better than this absolute torture. He saw the man in school almost every day if there wasn't any holidays nearby, wasn't it enough?

He deserved an award from how much he had tolerated Mr. Styles. The teacher seemed to hate him more every day, without any damn reason which pissed him off.

On the first day of school he had tried to befriend him, did everything he asked. Louis had thought he was strict to everyone, but it seemed to be only him. He fetished on embarrassing Louis in public. To others he was a living angel, he saw him more as an the devil himself.

○●○●○●

Louis was quickly heading off to Zayn's and Liam's flat for advice. They didn't live that far away from Louis' home which made it easier to see each other. The wind was freezing him and the jacket didn't do it's job well enough. The distance seemed longer than usual, and the wind blowing right on his face seemed to slow him down.

He finally arrived to their front door after what felt like an eternity and rang the bell on the left side of the door. Liam opened the door just in his boxers and gestured him to come in while yawning in the palm of his hand.

He automatically walked in to the cramped living room of the small flat. Zayn was laying on the couch with his arm protecting his eyes from the bright lamp aimed on the top of his head.

"You have to put this in Guinness World Records, he actually woke up early in the summer, just to meet us."

Louis rolled his eyes at the nasty remark about his, well  _bizzare_ sleeping routines.

"Don't think too much of yourself, I don't have any other friends in here. That's the only reason I visit here almost on daily basis."

Liam chuckled while it was Zayn's turn to roll his eyes at the visitor.  The whole group knew that it wasn't the truth. Louis, Liam and Zayn had been best friends since the first day of school. Ten years later and they were still best friends. Zayn and Liam were two years older than him which made him the 'baby' of their friend group, he was always teased by it.

There was always Niall of course. Two years ago Niall had moved to Doncaster from Ireland, and him and Louis instantly hit it off. Zayn and Liam didn't fancy the lad but were friendly enough towards him.

"Well I need advice."

Louis blurted out without knowing any better way to say it.

"You sound like a teenage girl obsessing over their crush and asking advise how to figure out if they like them back."

"Shut the fuck up, I actually do need help."

Louis told them the story about his not-so pleasant job. At the end of it Zayn was dying of the lack of oxygen caused by his laughing and Liam seemed to ponder the situation. After Liam got enough of the thinking he decided to answer.

"Well, maybe he's not  **that** horrible, maybe he's nicer outside of school."

"I highly doubt that, he always has hated me, why would he change it. Do you ever think negatively about anyone?"

"Nope."

He said, popping the 'P'. Louis desperately wanted to cling on the fact that Liam may be right.

"Well, at least you get paid."

Liam said, failing to cheer him up. 


	3. Zwei (German)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the Styles' family a little bit

Louis was basically running to his teacher's house. He wasn't giving the best impression to them for being late on the first day of his job. But you can't really blame the boy, Mark promised that he could drive him to the Style's house, but of course he forgot it and left to buy some food from a store. So here he was, running like crazy, trying to be as quick as he could. He already knew he was going to be late, and it didn't really help that his new [skirt](https://lookastic.com/women/looks/grey-crew-neck-sweater-black-skater-skirt-beige-ballerina-shoes-black-tote-bag/1853) kept bouncing, probably showing off his lace panties.

Yes, he does wear girl's clothes. At first everyone was either making fun of him or flirting. Soon people got used to it, but some people just didn't get the message, still flirting endlessly with the poor boy.

When he finally made it to their house, it was already 12:19 PM . He knocked on the door as he didn't see a doorbell anywhere while trying to catch his breath. After a while a tall woman with blonde short hair opened the door with a huge smile on her face, her perfectly white teeth showing. 

"Hi, you must be Louis?"

He nodded with a smile.

"I'm Taylor, your teacher's wife. Come on in then."

She led Louis to their living room that had fancy furnitures. Actually, the whole house was fancy, everything probably costing more than his entire home. _'_ _They must be rich to afford things like this._ ' 

A little girl soon came running to the living room. The girl had long brown hair, she was surprisingly tan compared to her mother. The first thing the she did was stare at the blue eyed boy, then she hid her face in her mother's shirt, obviously being a little shy. He smiled at her, doubting she would notice it.

Mrs. Styles laughed loudly while squatting down and whispering something in her ear. The girl slowly turned around and waved a little at him. He laughed at her shyness, it was pretty cute. 

"Do you want to introduce yourself?"

Mrs. Styles said quietly while staring at her daughter's eyes. The girl barely noticiably shook her head, the woman sighing at her response.

"This is Seline. Don't care that she's little shy, she's always when she meets new people. She'll probably start talking more to you as you both get to know each other better. We also have another daughter, Sofie, but she's at a sleepover at her friend's house."

"Hi, I'm Louis, nice to meet you."

Louis introduced himself to Seline, and she hid her face in her mother's shirt again, not before Louis saw her blushing.

The next half an hour went by Taylor telling the babysitter how everything works, their bedtime, what they are allergic to, the list goes on and on. They were discussing pretty simple things while walking through the house. She introduced him every single room the house had which took a lot of his time.

"As you may know, It's summer and while that means that you don't have school, it also means Harry is at home."

It felt like a slap across the face. Did he have been stupid enough to forget that he isn't going to work? So he's here almost all the time with Louis, his personality to this point hadn't seemed too pleasant

"It may be a little weird that you're babysitting two kids while their father is at home. He's not so good at taking care of them, he of course loves both of them deeply, it's just that he wasn't made to take care of kids. He ignores their bedtime, even when Sofie's and Seline's sleeping routines are completely messed up because of it. He also can't cook anything expect a toast. So I thought, why not to get a babysitter? Jay and me have been friends for a long time, and when I mentioned about it, she said that you would be happy to start babysitting to us."

"Yeah, I love kids. It's probably the best job mom could have gotten me."

Well, he wasn't completely lying. He did love kids, babysitting was a good job also. The only thing that sucked was the **place** he had to babysit. Louis can't complain thought, he got paid well compared to other jobs out there.

He almost collapsed to the floor because of a heart attack as someone opened and almost immediatly after that slammed the front door shut. Louis heard footsteps followed by Mr. Styles standing in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I'm sorry but I can't update until friday for personal reasons


	4. Tres (Spanish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something really random

Louis' heart was still beating rapidly as he looked at Mr. Styles' green mesmerizing eyes. 'Wait, what? They are definitely not mesmerizing.' He told himself soon after his thoughts. The boy's chheks heated up at his previous thoughts about his teacher. As he lifted his gaze, Harry quickly turned his eyes in to different direction to cover up his staring.

"Hi honey, is everything okay?"

Mr. Styles asked his beloved wife, kissing her lips softly after she answered something incoherent to Louis. He glanced at him again, like the poor boy was a dirty cloth that someone had brought to his house. Offended by his despising looks the blue eyed boy decided to break the overbearable silence. 

"H-hi Mr. Styles."

Louis stuttered while trying to look at anywhere but him. He didn't answer, instead glaring at Louis again. The youngest bit his lip, suddenly remembering that this was the reason he hated him for. He acted like he had forced himself to be at his house and wanted to be with him when the thing was completely opposite.

"Remember when I mentioned about the babysitter idea? Well, I hired Louis, one of your students to work for us. You know him, so I figured out you would like him the best."

Harry gave him an unamused smile. As he turned towards his wife he put on one of his widest smiles, not for some reason wanting to show his hate towards Louis to Mrs. Styles. He cleared his throat, catching both of their attention again. Mrs. Styles tried to hide her annoyance, because the visitor had stopped their 'We will love each other until the world ends' looks and whispers towards each other.

"Well, I will get to work. Have fun!"

"We will. Have fun in work!"

She exited the house, and soon the sound of a car starting could be heard. Harry turned around, walking upstairs without muttering a word to him. Unsure of what he should do he followed him to Seline's room. As Louis opened the door, he found him on his knees next to Seline's bed. After he noticed Louis he whispered something in his daughters ear and stood up, walking past the boy. As he heard his name being called by Harry, he got back downstairs, finding him sitting on the couch, eyes unfocused. He was muttering something to himself and groaned at something. Louis coughed, letting him know about his precence. He liked his plump lips, and patted the place next to him, wanting the younger to sit down.

"Sometimes I just wonder about the decisions Taylor makes."

"What do yo-"

Louis was cut off as he slammed his hands on the coffee table in front of him. He jumped slightly at the loud sound. Harry groaned again, now resting his elbows on his knees pulling his hands throught his hair.

"Could you please make me coffee, Louis?"

He acted like he hadn't just acted like a mentally insane person towards the scared boy. As Louis stood up and walked to the opened door and looked at the mirror, he saw him staring at his skirt covered bum steadily while tapping his left foot on the floor. Not thinking much of it Louis walked to the kitchen to prepare his coffee.


	5. Quattro (Italian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

From here on, I put links in the beginning of the chapters, so you can know what Louis is wearing. So here's what he's [wearing](https://beawom.com/pin/cute-skirt-outfits-38/) in this chapter.

 ●○●○●○

Louis was currently sitting on the passenger seat of Mark's car.

He was looking out of the window, and saw people walking with their dogs or just jogging, kids playing their own games and people at restaurants and cafes. By the looks of it, everyone was fully enjoying the things they were choosing to do, free from the stress of work and school.

Althought he wanted to be one of those people, he was still enjoying his new job. It had been going on pretty well if you would ask him. Seline and Sofie seemed to like Louis and he got paid well.

He was actually enjoying the feel of  _responsibility_ in some weird way. He for once in his short lifetime got to feel what it was like being an proper adult. The boy got to buy whatever he wanted without begging on his knees for his parents to buy him those things. He had a clear schedule, and of course they had those in school, but it was still different in some way.

To sum it up, this was his best summer at this point of his life.

Mark's car finally pulled him in front of the Style's house. Yelling his goodbyes Louis ran to the front door, knocking and waiting impatiently for someone to open the door.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, a rather sleepy looking Mr. Styles opened the door. His hair was messy, and he was wearing only a T-shirt and boxers that covered his body.

He looked at Louis, sighed and stepped away from in front of the door, letting the petite boy in their house. Taylor was sitting on the couch with a green bathrope with a magazine in her hands. 

"Oh, hi Louis!"

Taylor said as she jumped up and came to hug Louis. Surprisingly him and Taylor had became good friends after spending time together even if it was minor.

She was kindhearted and friendly towards Louis, everything her husband wasn't.

Yes, the two still hated each others guts, it hadn't disappeared anywhere. Not that Louis was expecting it, because he wasn't, it just... It was difficult to explain. He didn't think they would become best friends or anything, just that he wouldn't be so mean towards him all the time, it made him somewhat anxious.

"Well, time is money. I better get ready for work. I was just waiting that you would come."

She said, a wide smile dancing on her lips as she turned on her heels, making her way upstairs, supposedly to their bedroom.

There was an awkward silence between Mr. Styles and Louis as they didn't even glance at each other. The smaller boy was looking at the paintings on the walls and the man suddenly was really interested in his shirts texture.

A few minutes passed before Taylor came downstairs, gave a goodbye kiss to her husband and left the house. Finally Mr. Styles opened his mouth.

"You didn't really have to come here, you know? Seline is at a sleepover at her friends and Sofie is sleeping upstairs. She has a fever."

"I figured out that you wouldn't survive alone here with a sick child. Do you have any medicine in here?"

"Yeah, Taylor bought some pills for her, she said that Sofia needs to take two when she wakes up and the same amount before she goes to sleep."

This was the longest conversation they have ever had. Louis was quite surprised that he didn't put any effort on some nasty remark, like he usually would. The younger one nodded at him, as a confirmation that he had understood what he had said.

"Has she woken up already?"

As the man shook his head, Louis realized that he had nothing else to do than spend his precious time with the man in front of him. For awhile he considered screaming at the top of his lungs in an attempt for her to wake up and save Louis from this torture.

He was woken up from his thoughts as Mr. Styles shook his hand in front of Louis' face, desperately trying to gain his attention.

When he noticed him he smiled a little, but changed his face back to neutral, leaving Louis wondering that did he even smile or was it just his minds production. 

"Louis, I'll go and wake Sofie up. Could you please get the pills and bring them to me upstairs. They are in the top left shelf."

He nodded and took the pills from the shelf. Louis took a glass from another cabinet, walked over the sink and filled it with tap water to the brim, thinking it would be nicer to swallow the pills with it.

When he was upstairs he handed a little dizzy Sofie the pills and the water glass. She swallowed them quickly and told them she wanted to go back to sleep.

Mr. Styles stroked her cheek fondly and kissed her forehead before leaving. Louis stared at the sleeping child for a few seconds before following the girl's dad.

He was in the kitchen, preparing a sandwich. He stood next to him, watching his every move.

"Louis."

The older man said suddenly.

"Yes?"

He didn't say anything anymore, just stared at Louis with his green beautiful, gorge- his eyes. He stared at Louis with his green eyes.

Suddenly he grapped the petite boy's waist and pressed his lips to against his. Louis stood there wide eyed, completely frozen and shocked.

He unsurely started to move his lips, and soon they found a rhythm. He patted the boy's bum, and Louis jumped, wrapping his legs around his torso. He started walking backwards, setting the boy in his hold on the kitchen counter as they continued their messy makeout session.

His hands trailed down, squeezing Louis' bum. He gasped in pleasure at the sudden action. He lifted the younger one's skirt, massaging his pantie covered bum. He spanked his bum a little and growled in his mouth.

He slowly eased his hands in Louis' panties, teasing his tight hole with his dry finger. The boy stopped kissing him and threw his head back in pleasure as the finger eased in to him.

"Daddy."

He moaned loudly, the word echoed in the kitchen and Harry froze, just like the boy had when he kissed him. The realization hit him and his cheeks started instantly reddening.

For awhile the kitchen was completely quiet, you could've heard a pin drop. He bited Louis' earlobe suddenly, before whispering in his ear.

"Say it again. Who's your Daddy?"

"You're my Daddy!"

He whined loudly, trying to grind on the man. Soon he catched his drift and crashed his lips against his again, pleasing Louis.

They continued like that for the next 10 minutes; Kissing, grinding and moaning loudly in each others mouths. They clinged against each other like it was their last breath. Finally Louis pulled off to catch oxygen in his lungs.

They stared at each other, both noticing how their lips were red and puffy caused by the last event. He massaged his scalp, thinking things Louis would never know, even if he wanted and graved for it.

"Louis, please get out."

He whispered, his voice shaky. Louis didn't react in his request for some unknown reason.

"Louis, get out."

He said louder, all the friendlines gone from his now emotionless voice. He started breathing rapidly, anger flaming in his green eyes.

" **GET OUT!** "

He was now screaming at the small boy, like he was the reason why they were in this situation.

" **GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!** "

He screamed, repeating the phrase over and over again. Tears were at the brim of his eyes, going to fall out at any moment.

Louis finally reacted, ran to the hallway, grapped his small backpack where his stuff was and ran out as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he had ran for 20 minutes, his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. He fell on his knees on the wet grass, catching his breath.

He opened his backpack and took his phone out and dialed to Zayn's number. Soon he saw his car pull up and a moment later he was sitting in the cars passenger seat.

He hadn't uttered a word to Zayn, just crying quietly while looking at the passing buildings.

"What's wrong bro?"

He asked as he patted Louis knee in an attempt to calm him down a little. His breath was shaky as he answered him.

"Mr. Styles a-and I kis-kissed. And then h-he started yelling at me a-"

He was cut off as Zayn stopped the car in the middle of the empty road and hugged him tightly, keeping him as close as it was humanly possible.

The boy continued his uncontrollable crying, Zayn's shirt probably wet from his tears. They just were like that, not saying a word to each other, the presence of another person was enough.

He let go of the smaller boy when he had finally stopped crying. Louis' eyes were glistening in the moon light that beamed through the car windows.

"Wanna stay at my place?"

He asked, and started driving to his as he nodded.

●○●○●○

A few hours later Louis was laying on the bed next to Zayn. They had always had this pretty close friendship. Sometimes they just made out for hours straight.

They, for some reason considered it normal. Like it felt good, so it wasn't even that bad in their opinion. Call them weird, the two don't care, they were just best friends.

He hadn't been sleeping for this whole time, thoughts about Harry running through his mind that kept him awake. After a while, sleep slowly took over, letting him fall in to dreamless sleep till the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with this fic but I literally cried an hour yesterday after I found out that Johannah had died. Even if I didn't know her personally, I miss her so fucking much it hurts.


	6. Fimm (Icelandic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. Sorry guys, I wrote this chapter when it was like 11pm, so I forgot the outfit, but here it**  [is](http://www.polyvore.com/skater_girl_swag/set?id=70098689)

 

The first thing Harry noted as he woke up was the enormous headache. The events of yesterday flooded in his mind immediatly.

He gave a quick glance to his right side only to discover a sleeping Taylor next to him. Guilt washed over his body when he saw how peaceful his wife looked at the moment. She had no idea that the love of her life had just cheated on her with underaged, 17 year old babysitter, who was also his student and a  **boy**.

Shortly after Harry had met her at a blind date, he had figured out that she was homophobic, and thought that it wasn't acceptable for a person to love the same sex. She wasn't highly religious like other homophobic people were, she just hated them for some reason.

He also remembered how he had screamed at Louis, blaming the poor boy of everything, even if Harry had been the one who let the lust take over.

He rubbed his face softly as he grumpily climbed out of the warm bed and tiptoed to Sofia's room. The man opened the door, feeling accomplished as the door didn't creak. She was still sleeping, soft snores leaving her lips.

He was about to go to Seline's room, but stopped on his tracks, remembering she was at her friends house. 

He walked to the kitchen, making tea and a toast, eating them quietly. Soon Harry heard loud footsteps, followed by a sleepy looking Taylor. She had only her underwear on, covering her private parts.

"I couldn't find my bathrope."

She laughed softly, her laugh not as endearing as Louis'. He stopped on his tracks, punishing himself mentally at his disgusting thoughts. He blamed it on the fact he's tired. There were absolutely  **no** other reasons than that.

"Is something wrong honey? You look kind of weird."

Taylor asked, sipping her tea. She gave her husband a worried look, waiting for him to answer.

"Everything is okay, I'm just a little tired."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You have no reason to be awake this early. The only reason why I woke up was because I have work. If I was you, I would be enjoying my free time on full blast. Louis will come to babysit Sofia."

He accidentally groaned out loud as he realised that Louis would be coming to babysit today. Taylor gave him a questioning look before finishing her small breakfast. The idea of sleeping sounded better every minute, so Harry just decided to go back to sleep for awhile.

●○●○●○

Louis woke up to an alarm clock, that he had set up for this morning to be early to work. He quickly did his usual morning routines, the whole time his mind drifted to Harry, the makeout session and everything inbetween.

Not wanting to wake Zayn or Liam up he decided to stick to the good old walking instead.

When he had arrived to the Style's house front door, he paced around, not daring to knock, fearing the meeting of Harry.

Finally he collected the courage to knock, and waited for Harry to open the door. Almost immediatly the door opened, like he had been waiting for Louis arrival. He gave him an awkward smile before rudely pushing past him, getting into the house.

"Louis, about last night, I-"

"Lets just pretend that it didn't happen, please?"

Louis told him immediatly, not wanting to carry the conversation on anymore. He nodded approvingly, before disappearing somewhere in the house.

Remembering to take Sofia's pills, the babysitter quickly ran upstairs, giving them to her with a glass filled with water like yesterday. After she had swallowed them, he set the glass on her night stand, starting a conversation with the little girl. 

"I'm hungryyyy."

She whined with a cute pout on her lips.

"Lets get downstairs then."

Soon they were walking to the kitchen. Harry was stood there, in his own thoughts. He didn't react to the pair in any way, just stared blankly in front of himself.

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Could you make Sofia some f-"

"No!"

Sofia exclaimed angrily, scaring Louis slightly.

"Daddy can't cook anything!"

She said loudly, staring angrily at his dad. Harry laughed at her little outburst and picked her up.

"Am I  **that** bad at cooking?"

He asked while laughing loudly. Sofia nodded her head, confirming her earlier statement.

"Do you want that I make the food?"

Louis asked her questioningly. She nodded and jumped down from his dad's lap. He nodded at her, agreeing that he could make the food. Harry suddenly opened his mouth.

"We could go to the store together if you want? If you need a ride or something..."

He said, finishing the sentence awkwardly. The smaller boy nodded, and soon he was sitting in the man's car, waiting for him to grab his wallet and car keys.

Finally he stepped out of the house with the items he had been searching in his hands. He walked to the right side of the car and sat on the drivers seat. He sighed and started the car, and their short and awkward journey to the store began.

Louis was looking out of the window, avoiding his gaze the best he could. Thankfully Harry didn't mutter a word to him for the whole car ride, making the avoiding easier.

As soon as he stopped, Louis jumped out of the car and ran to the store like a little child impatient for candy. He stood by the carts, waiting for the older man.

He finally arrived, and they took a cart, walking past the door to the store. Louis had made a list of the ingredients he needed for the food she had asked. They soon arrived to the cash register, waiting for their turn in the never ending line to pay.

Harry took all the ingredients in to a plastic back, yelled his goodbyes to the cashier, and just like that they left. The small boy was currently sitting in the car, waiting for him. Soon he opened the door and started the car, and soon they were driving to his house.

"I'm hornyyyy..."

Louis trailed off while looking at the married man next to him. He immediatly stopped the car and snapped his head so fastly towards him that it surely hurted. He looked at Louis longingly, unreadable expression decorating his beautiful face.

The boy bited his lip and winked at him. He didn't know where his sudden rush of confidence came from, but why would he stop when he had just started?

"You could just take me to the backseat, and you could fuck me so hard that the entire car was shaking and every bypasser would know what we are doing. And nobody of your friends would know, not even Taylor."

"We have to be home soon, or Taylor will become worried."

He said, trying to think clearly and not let the lust take over.

"I could blow you while you are driving the car. That way we are at your house quickly and don't have to stop anywhere."

Louis said, lifting his eyebrow suggestively at him. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down, but they both knew he was long gone at this point.

He dropped his hands on his lap, and opened his belt quickly. Louis dropped on his knees instantly, waiting eagerly for Harry to open his tight jeans. He lifted himself a little to take his boxers off.

His erection sprung free from his boxers, almost slapping the underaged boy in the face. His mouth watered at the thought of having it in his mouth soon.

It was about 8 inches long, and  **thick**. It had a vein running along it. He looked at him pleadingly, asking for the man's permission. He nodded, and Louis grapped his cock carefully in his small hands.

Harry started driving again, as he kitten licked the head few times. He was grapping the wheel, knuckles white. Louis sucked his balls in his mouth, slowly sucking them to drive the man on the edge. He slid his tongue from the base of his cock, gliding to the top in a teasing manner.

"No teasing, baby girl."

He said and tangled his left hand in Louis' short hair. He slowly took him in his mouth even slower than last time, not before dipping his tongue in his slit earning a hiss from the man and a small portion of precum from his cock. The younger one took his mouth off of him and jerked him off rapidly.

He pulled at the foreskin before taking him in his mouth again. Harry sighed, finally having the pleasure he longed for. 

"You're so slutty, you know that right? Teasing your teacher, then blowing him while he's driving a car. Love having your mouth full of cock, don't you?"

Louis moaned around his cock at the dirty talk, his moaning causing vibrations around the cock, making the man even more flustered than before. Louis wanted desperately to be his little slut, to please him in any ways possible. He took his cock out of Louis mouth, and he tried to follow the head of his cock, already missing it in his mouth.

"I'm gonna come."

"Come in my mouth. Please Daddy?"

He put his cock on Louis' lips, dragging the head along his lips. The poor boy tried to lick his cock, failing at it as the man took his cock away like testing his self control.

"Want me in your mouth again, baby girl?"

Louis nodded quickly. Harry finally pushed his cock in front of his student's mouth. The young boy quickly took him in his mouth, pleased again from the cock.

His cock hit the back of Louis' throat, choking him a bit.

Soon he felt liquid on his tongue and throat, greedily swallowing all of it. He hummed at the heavenly taste of his cum. Harry took his cock out of his mouth, wincing a little at the oversensitivity. He put his boxers and jeans back on, adjusting himself. He pulled the smaller one on his lap.

"Want me to make you come? Play with your pretty little nipples?"

Not answering, Louis lifted his shirt, giving him a full access to his sensitive nipples. As soon as he started playing with them the boy came, already on the edge before.

His panties felt uncomfortable as they were filled with spunk, but he figured out he couldn't do anything to it on the current situation he was in. Harry had started driving again, and Louis was clearing the mascara off of his pinkly tinted cheeks. After they arrived, the rest of the day was filled with cooking, lies and quilt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed, sorry.


	7. Altı (Turkish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Irish leprechaun aka. Niall

[Louis' outfit](http://favim.com/image/4417812/)

Yesterday Louis had arrived home three hours late, way past his bed time. He hadn't answered to his mom's questions that were filled with worry, slight anger aside them. The boy had walked straight up to his room upstairs and slammed the door shut, and fell to his knees, silently choking on his salty tears. He had no idea how long he had been just laying on his king sized bed, staring blankly out of the window at the darkening city. After having enough of being still, he got up to take a quick shower. Or he was planning for it to be quick, in reality he stood under the water until it ran cold. And even after that, the only reason he left was because he didn't want to catch cold, else he wouldn't have minded to stand there for the whole night. He dried myself lazily, before falling face first on his bed naked, falling asleep almost immediatly.

●○●○●○

Louis woke up at 9:47AM, which was earlier than he was used to. The reason wasn't an alarm clock next to his bed, it wasn't his morning person of a mom, it wasn't the bright sun shining perfectly on his face. No, it was an overly energetic Niall yelling in his ear, telling him to get up. For waking Louis up, he got pushed off the bed face first on the floor.

"Mate, I literally flew back to England earlier than planned, just to meet you. Instead of getting a warm hug and a 'Niall, what a surprise to see you!' I get pushed off your bed."

Louis let out an embarrassingly high giggle at him. Louis had always hated the way he giggled, it sounded too girly even for him. He offered his hand to the boy on the floor, helping him up. As he finally was sitting on the bed, he crawled behind Louis and spooned him softly. He smiled softly at the cute gesture, even thought he would never want to admit it to Niall. They were just laying there, silently. The only thing that could be heard in the room was their even breathing.

"Who let you in?"

Louis asked him finally, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Your mom. I was standing in front of your front door for 15 minutes, and you didn't let me in. Everyone thought that I was a bloody idiot!"

"Maybe because you are a 'bloody i-'"

He was cut off as Niall began a cuddle attack at him. He squealed and now it was his turn to fell off his bed, hitting his hand on the wall pretty painfully.

"Look who's laying on the ground now!"

He said loudly before starting his weirdly endearing laugh. Louis rolled his blue eyes at him before climbing on the bed again. The bed was all messy from their non-stopping movement on it. Niall hugged the younger one from behind, startling him slightly. For some unknown reason he started crying softly. 

"What's wrong?"

He asked, as he got no answer he spoke again.

"My babyboy, the light of my life, my pretty Lou, what's wrong?"

He started laughing a laugh which may have sounded crazy considering it was mixed with his crying. The small one leaned back on to his touch, wanting to be close to someone.

"Do you promise you don't think I'm weird or crazy and don't tell anyone?"

Waiting for his answer he stopped. As the irish boy nodded he continued.

"While you were at Ireland, I discovered that my mom had been friends with Ta- Mrs. Styles. And because of that, I'm babysitting my teacher's kids."

His eyes widened comically at the last sentence. He patted Louis' shoulder, with a 'I'm sorry for you' look.

"If you think this is bad, you probably don't want to hear what happened after that."

Louis said teasingly, knowing the blonde would do anything to know what happened. After a lot of pleading from Niall, he continued the story.

"Well, a week ago we somehow got in to a makeout session."

"If I would've had water in my mouth, I would just have spitted it all over you."

"And yesterday I gave him head while he was driving."

Niall's mouth hung open, he was the definition of shocked. Unexpectedly a wide smile spread on his lips, before he started laughing.

"What's so funny about this? His wife is literally my new friend, and if she knew, she would be devastated."

"How much you wanna bet she wouldn't hesitate to cut your head off if she knew? She's literally obsessed with Mr. Styles."

He said, while laughing even louder. Soon they were both laughing loudly holding their stomachs. The laughing slowly died down, leaving them in to a silence, before Louis started speaking again.

"But what if she finds out? What if Harry tells her?"

"If he doesn't want to die at the age of 20 something, he isn't going to tell."

"Atleast I hope so."


	8. Sete (Portuguese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter yet. Sorry if it took some time to update, I've been busy this week. I'm sorry, but considering these chapters take some time to write, I'll start updating once in a week.

[Louis' outfit](http://wheretoget.it/look/1269609)

 

If you were about to walk the trip to Zayn's and Liam's flat and hurried to the living room before Niall, you could've evidenced Louis and Zayn making out.

They were currently furiously making out on the sofa that had been placed in the messy living room. Zayn's both hands were squeezing the younger's bum, making him release barely audible little gasps once in awhile. Louis was tugging at his short black hair, probably ruining the hairstyle he had spend hours to style. 

"Woah, I'm getting hot over here!"

The voice that belonged to Niall carried to their ears.

He was standing on the entrance of the living room, sipping his beer with a shit-eating grin.

Louisfell off of Zayn, disappearing from Niall's eyesight for a while. Zayn laughed at the poor boy's accident, Niall joining soon.

Liam ran to the living room, looking unamused as he saw Louis' puffy and red lips, automatically looking at Zayn, their lips almost identical.

He rolled his eyes at the three of them, getting tired of being the only mature one.

"I literally thought someone had gotten hurt as I heard a loud thump, but instead I find out that you guys apparently were making out a moment ago."

Louis blushed at his words, still not entirely comfortable with them knowing that they made out sometimes for the fun of it. But awhile ago he had gotten over it as Liam and Niall found it had confessed they enjoyed it.

Still not understanding their logic Louis got up and sat on Zayn's lap, coughing awkwardly as he felt his hard on pressing up to his clothed bum.

"Louis, don't act like this hasn't happened over 100 times in the past, we think it's normal."

Niall said, trying to make the situation less awkward for the youngest. He nodded at him, cuddling up to Zayn.

Niall disappeared in the kitchen once again, only to appear back again with a bowl full of popcorn, holding four Coca Cola cans in his other hand.

He had ditched the beer in the far end of one of the kitchen cabinets. The other three were older than Louis and legal, they drank alcohol which made the boy incredibly jealous.

He remembers how the others had went to shop and he had located all of the drinks that consisted alcohol. He had drank two beers before being too drunk to open the third.

Liam took care of him, letting him sleep next to him and dealt with his morning sickness.

He dropped out of his thoughts as Niall sat down at the opposite end of the couch, so he had more space for his legs. Liam sat down on the floor as usual, not having enough space on the couch because of Niall.

They were currently watching a movie,  _The Ring_ , maybe. Occasionally the smallest boy let out an embarrassing squeak, hiding his face in Zayn's neck.

He was trying to cuddle up even more on him, knowing it wasn't possible. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared. Fucking terrifiedmore descripingly.

"Is our little princess scared?"

Niall teased, purposely making Louis blush.

If he had to name one of the Irish lad's kinks, it would be publicly humiliating him. No matter where they were, he always found a way to make him blush in front of everyone and want the ground to swallow him. He sticked his middle finger at him, getting a laugh as an response was good enough for him.

"'I'm not scared of anything.'"

Niall continued, trying to imitate him unsuccessfully.

Louis suddenly got up and walked next to him, and in the next moment he was holding his cheek, that was hurting from a slap.

He kicked his bum in response to Louis' actions, making him stumble forward.

He sat down on Zayn's lap again, this time not caring about Niall's desperate attempts to annoy him in every way possible. At the 20th time, Niall finally left him alone, bringing his attention back to the movie.

At one point of the movie Louis screamed, getting scared at the appearance of Samara (Sorry, I haven't watched the movie, so idk what really happens in the movie).

Zayn draped his hands around the boy on his lap, making him feel as comfortable as possible, considering it was one of the scariest movies he had ever seen. 

"My pretty baby Lou, don't be scared."

Niall said as he got up and hugged him.

●○●○●○

Louis was in the Style's residence, playing with Seline in her room. She had all these kind of dolls that she loved, and he played with her.

Althought she was lovely girl, the main reason he chose to play with her was because he wanted to avoid awkward tension with Harry.

If they had the unbearable tension after they had made out, what would it be when Louis gave him head in his car. Not wanting to see, he volunteered to play with Seline. Sofie was now perfectly healthy and steady. 

"I'm leaving!"

Taylor informed from downstairs, followed by the door slamming shut. Now he was completely alone in the big house with  the twins.

When they had arrived from their  **shopping spree** with Harry, quilt was constantly in the back of his mind, reminding him of what he had done to a woman that gave him money and trusted him with her kids.

Avoiding Harry had been unexpectedly easy, considering the fact that Louis was working for him. To make the avoiding easier, Harry had been out of the house, probably with his friends always when he came over. 

"Lewis."

Seline said out of the white, annoying him on purpose. For some weird reason Louis found it annoying how the people he had met for the first time called him 'Lewis'. 

"Yeah?"

"We are going to Nick's house, get out so I can change."

She sounded rude, but the fact that she was 7, she probably didn't mean it.

The older one nodded, standing up and leaving the room.

Not having anything better to do, he walked downstairs, wanting to watch TV.

In the next moment he was watching ' _Keeping up with the Kardashians'_. Kim had dropped her diamond earring in the sea, and was crying over it.

She could've bought those one pair in a day for a year and still be filthy rich, thanks to the people like Louis who decided to watch how their dad turned in to a woman and how they go on a vacation every week.

It was weirdly calming him down to watch their overly dramatic family. Suddenly he heard laughter from the front door, making him tense up.

"Yes, exactly! But she didn't believe me!"

The boy heard an unfamiliar voice speaking, supposedly to Harry.

Harry walked in to the living room, a man who Louis had never met before followed him. He was smiling widely until he saw the blue eyed boy and his smile died down. 

"Why are you here?"

He asked in a blaming tone.

The man behind him smiled rudely at the babysitter, clear enjoyment in his expression as Harry scolded him.

He answered to the strangers' smile with a death glare, his smile dying down a little. 

"I'm your kids babysitter, remember?"

"I can take care of them on my own."

"I'm here, because you clearly can't. If I had a choice, I would be out of that door faster than you ruin my mood on a daily basis."

Harry blushed slightly at the words, that clearly hurt his feelings in some way.

 "Well, here's Nick, he's my friend."

Harry said, pointing to the man, who was apparently Nick. 

"Is he that kid you have been talking about?"

Nick said like he was currently not sitting on the couch in front of his face. Harry nodded at him and whispered something to him.

Nick sat next to the small boy, only to be left alone as Louis moved to the opposite side of the couch. He rolled his eyes, thinking he wouldn't notice it.

Harry shook his head at the younger boy's attitude towards his friend and left the room, probably to get Seline and Sofie downstairs, leaving him and Nick unfortunately alone.

He was occassionally glancing at Louis, not trying to hide it. Harry finally returned to the living room with his kids thankfully.

"Well, Nick you can leave now."

Harry told Nick.

The student smiled widely at his grimace as he got up, making sure he saw the boy before he left, Sofie and Seline with him.

He mumbled something incoherent as he left quickly, leaving them alone.

"He's a little bit annoying, innit?"

Harry said, making a small smile appear on Louis' face. He was thankful that he wasn't his friend. 

The man nodded at Louis, staring at him.

The awkward tension between them returned, if it had even left.

Suddenly Louis climbed on his lap, making an eye contact with the man. Harry stared at his ocean blue eyes, completely lost in them.

They continued to stare at each other, neither daring to move. Louis' face slowly inched closer to his, making him breath harder. Their lips finally touched softly, carefully like it was their first kiss. He started moving his lips in sync with the boy's, carefully.

The kiss wasn't full of lust like the last time, it was pure and calming. Louis grapped his broad shoulders, grinding down barely. He continued the grinding, each time adding more pressure to the man's cock.

After a few minutes he looked like he was riding Harry, grinding down hard, giving delicious pressure to his already hard, leaking cock that was resting against his thigh. The kiss had gotten heated while he was grinding down.

Harry pushed him off of him, pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him. He pushed his shorts off, revealing his striped panties.

An inhuman groan escaped from his throat as he looked at them, never knowing he wanted to see Louis in them so much.

They clung to his ass perfectly, making it appear big and perky. It complimented his sunkissed skin and looked like they were made for him. 

"I'll take you to my bedroom, okay?"

Louis nodded rapidly while trying to grind on him again.

Harry put his hands under the boy's bum, supporting his weight as Louis wrapped his legs around him. The teacher carried him upstairs, pushing the door to his bedroom open with his hip. He threw Louis on the bed, making him bounce a little.

Harry climbed on top of him, attacking his neck. He was tugging his hair from the pleasure, softly whining.

Suddenly quilt hit the married man as he realised this wasn't hisbed. This was his and Taylor'sbed. The quilt felt almost unbearable, realizing he was kissing his student on theirbed, while she was working.

"Daddy, please."

Louis whined, and the quilt was out of the window in a second.

He undid his pants, throwing them somewhere on the floor, not having enough interest to check. Their teeth clashed together as their lips touched again.

Harry threw his shirt away, playing with the smaller boy's nipples until they were hard two hard nubs.

"Like when I play with your nipples?"

"Yes!"

Louis half screamed, half moaned. 

"The only thing you have to do is be a good girl for Daddy."

Louis nodded, and soon he was on top of the older man, grinding down slowly like in the living room.

He threw his shirt away and started to make a love bite on his body, right above the butterfly tattoo. Harry's grip on his bum tightened slightly. 

"Where's the lu-"

"On the top drawer."

Louis made his way to the drawer, grapping lube and condom. He swayed his hips sexily while crawling back and climbed on the man's lap again. 

"As much as I love your panties, you have to take them off."

He growled in his neck, and soon he was completely naked on the bed, presenting his bum to the older man.

Harry moved his large hand slowly on his cheek before slapping it, making it slightly redden under his touch.

He did the same to the other cheek before lubing his middle finger and pushing it slowly in, until it was knuckle deep in.

In 10 minutes he was propping three fingers in and out of his hole. Louis was a moaning mess, grinding down on the bed to get even a little bit of friction on his already leaking cock.

The man was teasing him, not moving his fingers to even  _slightly_ right to hit his prostate.

Louis was moving his ass back, trying to get the fingers on the right spot. Not letting him cum yet he pulled his fingers out, leaving his hole gaping, already needing something inside of it again. Quickly putting the condom on and lubing himself he pushed in him.

His face twisted in both pleasure and pain as he slowly pushed deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. 

"So tight."

Harry murmured under his breath, staying still and waiting for him to adjust. He was panting heavily like he had just ran a marathon.

"So f-fucking bi-big."

Louis stuttered while moving his hips carefully, trying how it felt.

"M-move."

He whispered, and that was it.

The bigger man started slamming in to him, giving no mercy at all. Tears were at the brim of his eyes, dreading to fall down any second.

He knew when he had found his prostate from the way he cried out and squirmed uncontrollably under him.

The bed was hitting the wall in a frantic rhythm, sounding like someone was knocking on the door over and over again.

At this point Harry couldn't care if they were too loud, Louis was just so  **tight** and  **loud** , and the way he begged for him to go faster didn't really help. 

"Fast-faster!"

Louis screamed, pushing down on his cock. He accomplied his request, going faster if it was even possible.

The way his stomach tightened he knew he was close and about to come. It was embarrassing how close he was already, even if they had been fucking for such a short period.

But at least he could not blame himself, it was Louis' fault. Louis, who's eyes were glistening from the pure pleasure of his powerful thrusts. Louis who was as tight as a virgin. Louis, who was just  **too** pretty, **too**  kind, **too**  lovely and **too** pure for this world.

His hole was clenching around Harry's girth, signing he was close, and that's when he lost it. He buried himself deep in him as he came with a final groan.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Louis was repeating the phrase over and over again as his come painted their stomachs white.

As Harry came down from his high, he carefully pulled out and tried to be as careful as possible to not hurt Louis, knowing he was going to be oversensitive after he came.

He tied the condom and threw it under the bed, reminding himself he would pick it up soon.

The man kissed his lips, that were puffy from the amount of the times he bited them as he was trying to bite back the moans that were about to escape his lips.

He was on the verge of falling asleep, and he considered to not wake him up. He looked so small and innocent, which was weird as the older man just had fucked his brains out on a bed him and his wife slept in.

"Louis, as much as I would want to just cuddle you and fall asleep next to you, you have to wake up before Taylor comes home."

Harry sighed while nudging his shoulder as an attempt to keep him awake. He stirred in his sleep and turned around to face the married man and gave him a sleepy smile before talking.

"I don't want to Daddy."

His dick twitched at the word 'Daddy', hoping Louis wouldn't notice.

"I know, but we will go to McDonald's soon, okay?"

Louis nodded and swinged his arms around his neck, as a sign to pick him up. He picked him in his arms and opened the door with one hand and carried him downstairs. He slowed him down on the couch and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'll go and pick your clothes from upstairs princess."

He saw a faint blush appear on Louis' cheeks as he rubbed his eyes cutely and nodded.

The bigger man soon was back at the living room as he had picked the clothes up and threw the condom away.

Harry had already dressed while upstairs, leaving him the one who was naked. He dressed in front of him and hugged the top tightly while whispering a 'I want a cheese burger Daddy.' In his ear.


	9. Octo (Latin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time in Taylor's POV

After Harry had taken Louis to McDonald's ('very romantic first date' he had said) he had drove the younger boy home, not wanting to make his parents more angry towards him.

After he had blew him as his car was parked in front of the house, the babysitter had sneaked in, trying to be as quiet as possible to not raise any suspicions.

The attempt had been somewhat successful, only having Lottie to notice him. She had been her annoying self, asking questions of why he had been more to Style's house than here, complaining the twins didn't remember him anymore. After he had told her she was overreacting and telling her to fuck off, Louis took a five minute shower, definitely shorter than the last time. Jay had been complaining how he had wasted the hot water entirely, making him annoyed by her endless complaints on his actions. 

He was laying in bed, his mind wandering to Harry. A while ago he had figured it was impossible to live his everyday life without thinking about Harry. 

The boy was fidgeting his hands relentlessly, getting slightly hard in his panties of the thought of Harry slamming in him over and over again, making him just take it. He knew better to not touch himself in the hopes of going soft again.

He tried to push the thoughts off his mind, instead thinking about school. Note the 'tried'.

The image of Harry fucking him on his desk, knowing people were right outside the room, being completely oblivious. Or how Harry would make Louis ride him on his chair, putting hand over his mouth to keep him quiet enough knowing how loud he got while being pleasured. 

Soon giving up on the going soft plan, he slid his small hand in his panties, grabbing his member softly. 

The petite boy sighed softly at the contact that gave him undeniable pleasure. He started stroking himself up and down, teasing himself. His body getting hot all over he threw the blanket away, the cold air making him hiss as it hit his hard shaft. 

Louis reached his hand under the bed, soon feeling the bottle of lube hit his hand. He always kept it there for emergencies like this. He picked it up, knowing the jerking off wasn't enough, knowing he needed something in his hole. Quickly. 

He squirted the lube on his fingers, pushing two fingers in right away. 

As soon as the fingers hit the bunch of nerves, he threw his head back in a silent scream.

Getting impatient he pushed third finger in. He was pushing them in and out at a rapid speed, creating a slick sound in the silent room. Soon he spurted come all over his panties, making them sticky.

He wiped his hand on the sheets, getting rid of the portion of lube. The panties felt gross, being full of come, but being tired enough, he threw them on the floor. He made a mental note to wash them as soon as he woke up next morning. 

●○●○●○

Taylor had just finished her work shift. Working in a hotel could be tiring sometimes, but she still loved her job unconditionally.

The house was dead quiet, her footsteps echoing in the otherwise quiet house.

The kids were at Nick's house, leaving her and Harry alone finally.

The alone time was quite needed. Harry had been weirdly distant lately, leaving the oblivious woman annoyed and tired. She couldn't remember the last time they made love, or even had sex. He always had something to do, he wasn't this busy when he's at his job.

If that isn't weird enough, Louis had been acting weirdly towards her.

Surprisingly they had became friends. She walked to their bedroom and stood in front of the mirror. She digged her purse until she found the mascara. She adjusted it slightly, aiming at the 'I don't use any makeup' look.

Doing pretty well in her own opinion, she took a lipstick out, swiping it on her thin lips. 

"Shit."

She muttered as she accidentally dropped it in the garbage bin next to the make up table. She digged the bin, trying to find it. She finally found it, cringing in disgust. 

"What the f-"

Her mouth was agape as she saw an used condom.

Taylor remembered how Louis told her he had taken the garbage out yesterday morning before she had left.

Was her husband cheating on her? She was connecting the dots in her head. Everything added together. No sex, awkward tension, av-

"I'm home!"

A voice could be heard. Loud walking soon neared the room, the door flying open. Harry was standing on the doorway, looking at his wife amusedly. 

"Ar-are you cheating o-on me?"

She sobbed out, he quickly kneeled beside her, embracing her in a warm hug.

"Of course not."

"Why's t-there an used condom in our b-bedroom then?"

She didn't notice how he tensed.

"I'm sorry, I was jerking off while you were at work and I didn't want to make a mess."

He said. The woman wiped her tears while looking apologetic.

How could she think he was cheating on her? They were clearly still in love. Harry told her how he loved her every day. He was just hanging out with his friends is all. 

"Well, you don't have to jerk off anymore."

She didn't notice his grimace. 

"We could have sex right now. The kids aren't here. Louis isn't here either."

Taylor missed his real smile at the mention of Louis' name. She missed all the symptons, being in love and all. How blind she had been.

●○●○●○

If you imagine enough during sex, you can imagine someone else in the place of the person you're having sex with.

Harry did that with Taylor.

He kept his eyes closed tightly, imagining it was Louis who was under him getting pounded hard. He thought he was hallucinating as he saw Taylor instead of his baby.

Harry had stared at her in pure shock, hoping she wouldn't notice it. She didn't. She seemed weirdly oblivious to everything happening around her. He hoped it stays that way.

As she fell asleep next to him, he stared at the ceiling, thinking of Louis.

He wondered if Louis has fallen for him as he had fell for him. If he dreams of him. If he can't push the thought of the married man out of his mind. He hopes so.

Now when he thinks of it, he hadn't had these thoughts towards Taylor for a long time. Maybe at the beginning. Maybe, just maybe he had loved her truly at some point. Who knows?


	10. Yhdeksän (Finnish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is just smut lmao

Taylor had left early for work as usual and Harry had promised to drive Seline and Sofia to their friend's birthday party so she would not have to worry about it. The least thing he could do is leave as less work to her as possible.

Louis hadn't come over yet, the loneliness making him feel uneasiness.

Figuring out that he couldn't do nothing else than to wait for the babysitter to arrive he took a shower in the hopes to pass some time.

Even thought he loved fucking the boy more than anything in this world he decided to keep it in his pants today. The man wanted to spend time with him, more than just fucking in their bed. He could do it.

●○●○●○

He couldn't

"Daddy!"

"So. Fucking. Tight."

Louis released breathy moans in Harry's ear as he started to thrust up to him. They had been at it for the past hour like animals.

The couch was making squeaky noises as he sank down on Harry's cock rhythmically. He was screaming at the top of his lungs as the thick cock assaulted his prostate making him cling on to the man for dear life.

Taylor was at work and the kids were at someones birthday party. To be honest he couldn't care less, nobody would if they would have a dick up their ass.

He bited his neck to keep himself quieter even if nobody was there to hear his screams of pleasure. It was just overall too overwhelming to handle at once. 

"Keep riding me like that, you're making Daddy feel so good. Want me to cum in your ass? Eat it out of you later?"

He nodded, earning a spank on his left cheek.

"Words baby, words."

He grunted and after hearing a string of 'Yes Daddies' he shoot his load in the boy, making him come between their stomachs, some even coming in his hair before he collapsed from the power of the orgasm.

Louis stopped moving, just sitting on his cock enjoying the feeling of fullness.

Soon he was laying on his back after Harry told him how 'He was going to eat him out and make him cum again.' His tongue was lapping his hole making him release a whine from the oversensitivity that followed his powerful orgasm.

He tried to grap the couch which was nearly inpossible leaving him grasping on air. At some point the boy's hands found the married man's hair and kept pulling at it to the point where he speculated some of his hair would stay in his hands when he stopped.

He arched his back in the bliss of pleasure and yelped when his hand tweaked his rock hard nipples. Frustated scream ripped throught the air as Harry suddenly stopped his movements.

"Daddy I have been such a good boy, please don't stop. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't STOP!"

The last part was yelled as he started to rim the poor boy again.

He spreaded his thighs even wider in hopes he would go even deeper. The action gave him more space which he thanked by inserting two fingers next to his tongue, making him feel fuller.

Breathing erratically was the only thing he managed to do while Harry ate him out without mercy.

If he would've been able to think correctly he would have felt bad for Taylor.

Soon he came spurting on the couch while grinding down for some friction. He had this pretty distant thought that he had ruined the couch. Harry kissed his spine slowly gliding to his shoulder blades, he stopped and gave Louis a deep kiss while playing with his messy hair, twirling it around with his finger.

Harry picked him up bridal style as he carried the smaller of the two to his bedroom, making him bounce a little against his chest as he walked the stairs up.

He was set down on the bed, the clean and fresheningly cold sheets making him moan. He soon came back and cuddled Louis so his head rested on his chest.

He could hear the man's heartbeats in his ear. Sweet things were whispered in the air directed to the boy that made him blush. They were both simply too tired to clean up and promised they would take a shower to themselves.

He fell asleep like that, against his chest not having a single care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I plan to end this book soon, probably five chapters anymore. There's still going to be some drama thought...


	11. Dix (French)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just entirely fluff, featuring an angry Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I lost my inspiration for a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter❤

[Louis' outfit](https://www.cooliyo.com/product/39405/faballey-denim-dungarees/)

 

Harry woke up to an high pitched scream and weight on his chest. He instantly jumped up in fear of Taylor catching them together. He let a deep sigh come out of his mouth as it was only Sofie.

Petting her back she climbed off, looking surprised as she finally noticed Louis next to him. Knowing she was still innocent he didn't try to make up an excuse like the last time, when she had woken up during Taylor's nigh shift and thought someone was knocking on the wall. She had came to their bedroom only to see his dad balls deep in Louis, shagging the living daylights out of his little body.

He almost had pushed the babysitter to the other side of the floor so they wouldn't question anything, but the damage had been done.

The man had read them a story book to get them back to sleep. After that Louis rode him while sucking on his fingers to keep himself quiet.

This time he simply planted a kiss on top of his head before getting up to make a quick breakfast for them all. Louis woke up one hour later, dragging his other leg behind him like a zombie would. They had a great laugh at that, but after Louis' whisper it was just a turn on.

"Don't you  **dare** to laugh at me. It's your fault. Next time don't fuck me too hard if I aren't pleasing you or the other option is to carry me. But the problem is, you always do fuck me hard, and I love it too much to tell you to slow down."

He had pretended to laugh again, but after the scene he pulled him in to bathroom to blow his aching cock. It may sound horrible but it was even more enjoyable as Taylor was in the next room doing some paper work.

The kids have grown a strong relationship with Louis, which meant he was around a lot more than a normal babysitter would, which was good luck since Taylor wouldn't that way question them.

"Harry!"

Taylor yelled, pulling him out of his daydreams. 

"Yeah?"

He asked her calmly.

"Were you even listening to me?"

Harry hadn't even noticed her talking until now. He shook his head as he apogolized, not entirely genuine to her.

She rolled her eyes, looking at the white ceiling above them. She took a few calming breaths as talking again, this time making sure her husband was fully listening.

Let's just say he shouldn't have drank water while listening her.

"Why don't we try to get another kid?"

He spat his water entirely on the white tiled kitchen floor. The man placed his hand in front of his mouth like it would've helped in some ways at this point. Let him tell you, it didn't.

Taylor gave him an unamused look, patting his back to calm him down a little. Standing up at his full height again he faced her angry expression.

"You  **don't** want kids with me, do you?"

He coughed awkwardly trying to make the situation better, to give the impression he was conaidering.

"Look Taylor, I understand how much you love babies-and so do I of course."

He added as the woman gave her husband a murdering look.

"But it would mean more resbonsibility for both of us, and to Louis of course. And he's already around so much that it would probably annoy us."

"Last time I checked it seemed you were really enjoying his company." 

She spat before rushing to the hall, and soon a loud door slam echoed in the kitchen. His heart ached a little, maybe he didn't like her as much anymore but he still felt bad for her.

Sofie and Seline came rushing downstrairs as they heard their mum leaving the house, Louis soon stood behind them, unlike the girls his attention was towards Harry.

He shook his head as a sign that he would later tell him what happened. He nodded, understanding and looked at the same direction as the kids were.

"Why did mom leave?"

Seline asked pouting. The man understood them, Taylor was already so much at work that she barely had time to be with them, and now when she finally didn't have a shift she left and went to who knows where.

"She got a little angry at me, she'll be back soon."

He told and Louis told them to go in their rooms, aching to hear what he had to tell him. 

"Well what did you do?"

He bluntly asked, diving straight in the problem. 

"She wants more kids."

Harry blurted out, not sugarcoating anything. His heart broke even more as he saw his eyes fill up with tears. His blue eyes glistened beautifully in the lighting of the kitchen as he tried to hide his sobs

"Louis! My sweet little honey boo boo, the light of my life, the apple to my eye, don't be sad. Of course we're not gonna have anymore kids."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Louis walked over to him, the laugh leaving his lips was like music to the man's ears as he picked him up bridal style.

"How about we watch a movie and I'll make us popcorn and ice cream, and we can cuddle under a blanket?"

"Sounds lovely."

He could feel the small boy's smile in the crook of his neck that instantly warmed his heart, heaaling the aches completely.

Harry kissed the top of his head multiple times as they approached the living room at the far end of the house.

He set him down and raced back to the kitchen in a record time to prepare the popcorn and put the ice cream on two ceramic plates.

While waiting for the popcorn to get ready he ran to the living room where Louis was waiting for him impatiently.

"Here is the ice cream that you ordered."

The man placed it on his lap, chuckling lightly as he hissed at the cold contact. He scooped a big spoonful of ice cream and pushed it in his mouth.

"I would like to complain about how long it took, where's the cook?"

He played along cutely.

"Hey, shut your mouth you twink, I'm doing my best!"

He sticked his tongue out as he accidentally called him a twink.

He stuffed his mouth full again as Harry rushed back to the kitchen to take the popcorns. Soon he was sitting on the couch, Louis tiny frame curled on his lap with a blanket thrown over them while ' _Scary Movie 2_ ' played onscreen.

Occasionally little pieces of popcorn fell on the blanket as Louis munched them like it was the last day of his life.

He was alternating between the ice cream and popcorn, sometimes even stuffing the popcorn in it. He looked at him with adoration, he looked surrealistically adorable and tiny. Louis soon fell asleep in his arms, soon followed by the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for over 2000 reads <3 I'm so happeeeeh


	12. Njëmbëdhjetë (Albanian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylor breakup ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so fucking sorry for being like a ghost. I updated this last time for like a month ago. I don't even have an excuse, I'm just lazy af.

[Louis' outfit](http://wheretoget.it/look/1075566)

 

The reason Harry woke up wasn't Taylor, Seline or Sofie. It was Louis' mouth trapped tightly around his cock, sucking like his life dependent on it. Coming all over his face and hair he woke up properly and refused to let Louis wash his face, just admiring him.

The poor boy grew all whiny after his come started to feel too sticky, and if the older one fucked him in the shower after he had washed, just let him tell you it was clever; they didn't have to clean the mess up since the condom won't be needed anymore, and on top of that saved the warm water.

Now they are in the precent, he's bored  _and_ disgusted by the fact that Taylor had pulled him in to Victoria's Secret to watch her choose sexy underwear, or atleast sexy in her mindset. For him, well let's say he would rather spank and fuck Louis in those blue panties, watching his bum jiggle.

Harry played with his short nails, and told Taylor if he liked the panties she had chosen or not. If they didn't have kids and they weren't married, her husband would've straightforwardly say his opinion about all the panties, lingeries and bras she wore.

They **all** looked weird on her, she just didn't have those delicious curves that would flatter her body, and she didn't have a dick. And the most important, she wasn't who he craved to be with, who he craved to kiss till the day of his death, who he craved to fuck to an incoherent mess, she wasn't  **Louis**.

The realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, he just couldn't continue like this, pretend to love someone who he didn't.

She wasn't what he needed anymore, he wasn't feeling like something was missing when they weren't together, he waited for her to leave and that was the moment when the last piece of the puzzle in his heart was filled completely. When he got to be with the love of his life. 

"Harry, where are you going?"

Taylor screamed suddenly, attracting everyones attention in the shop, but the unofficial clothing judge of her's didn't answer their stares.

He just continued, blocking out Taylor's voice that quieted down on every step he took to the doors where the park hall started. When there was nobody in sight he dared to start jogging to their car, and  _why_ did he park it that far away?

Moments later he was driving over the speed limits in the middle of the city, not caring if anyone was angry about that, they weren't in love with an underage boy and at the same time married to a woman.

After what felt like an eternity that was seven minutes and 23 seconds in real life (Not like he had counted or anything...) he pulled up to the driveway and rushed inside, the sight of Sofie, Seline and Louis playing with barbies on the living room carpet calming him down immediatly.

Not wanting to interrupt, Harry sat down on the recliner behind them, rubbing his hands together and wondering how he became so lucky.

"Daddy?"

Seline screamed after she finally noticed her dad, the other two snapping their heads towards him.

He flashed them a smile and kissed the twins cheeks before kneeling next to Louis and stealing loving kisses. The man could feel his smile against his lips as the girls started making gagging noises, being utterly disgusted by their sudden loveactions in front of them.

"But don't you do that with only mummy?"

The question finally broke them apart. Harry opened his mouth a few times trying to find the right words to say to them. 

"Well, mommy and me aren't going to do that anymore."

From the corner of his eye he could see Louis' heart warming smile, and his hands immediatly came up to his face, covering his smile with his tiny hands.

Pulling him closer for a kind of support the oldest of them cracked a smile too.

"Daddy and mommy aren't together anymore. That means we don't kiss each other anymore."

"So are you going to start kissing Louis instead?"

"Well... Yes!"

Just in the worst moment Taylor slammed the door open, a family picture of the four of them shattering on the floor. Her face was tear stained and her knuckles were white from the force she was holding her jacket.

"What the fuck was that Harry?!"

"Taylor calm down, I-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! You embarrassed me in front of a mall and stole our car! I had to take a fucking taxi here, and now you're here cuddling a fucking disgusting  ** _fag_**!"

Louis sobbed quietly against the man while pressing his warm head on on his shoulder, trying to find his solid protection. Harry rubbed his back and whispered sweet notices in his ear, telling how beautiful and smart he was. Taylor continued yelling, but once again hd blocked her out of his system, it was a routine at this point. 

"HARRY ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING?!"

She cathced his attention.

"Taylor, if you just would let me ex-"

"YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT,  **YOU** ARE GOING TO LISTEN NOW! And if the fag wants, he can listen too."

She added in a calmer voice, like she was talking about weather.

"I hire a babysitter to help  _you_ , I fucking pay him and what do you do? Fuck behind my back like rabbits. And don't act surprised, I had my suspicions since the moment I found a condom in our trash can. But the last proof I needed was how Seline and Sofie both asked me what was the weird knocking sound coming from your- _our_ room one night. I asked what they meant, and they told me how they heard things like 'Daddy fucking fuck me harder' and 'So good baby, your little tight hole feels so good around Daddy's cock'. And how could they be fucking lying if they don't know what those words mean?"

She sobbed the last sentence out, covering her face in her hands and letting out more strangled sobs and tears. Sofie instantly jumped up and rushed to hug her mum, not wanting to see her cry because of something she had said. Taylor slowly got on her knees and laid down on the cold floor. Louis was about to say something to try to call her down even slightly, she looked like she was about to have a panick attack. Or she did. After Louis unsucceessful attempt to help her, something just snapped inside of her mind and she got up, trying to reach Louis or her soon-to-be ex-husband, it didn't matter to her. She just had to unravel her anger to something or someone. She had to be held down like a mental hospital patient that was trying to escape. 

"Taylor! Calm down!"

She finally stilled and laid limp on the floor like before. Weakly getting up she started to speak calmly again.

"Go away. Both of you. I don't care where you go Harry, you can just collect all the stuff you can and come collect the rest later. Just inform me about that so I have time to leave this house. I don't want your help, and don't want to see you if it's not necessary."


	13. δώδεκα (Greek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :')

Louis was running. He was almost late for a job meeting. He was trying to be fast, didn't eat breakfast and took a quick shower, had chosen a formal outfit last day. But here he was, trying to run as fast as possible. Louis had considered taking a bus instead of walking, but there was too much traffic for that to happen.

Louis finally approached the tall building in the centre of New York, the city he had always dreamed of living in. There were people running in and out with black suits and briefcases in their hands, and the boy felt out of place. Fixing his tie he stepped in, trying to look like he had worked in the place for years. 

He waited for an elevator with four different people, all looking fed up with problems. They were looking at their watches, out of the window, tapping their feet on the ground in a nervous manner or fiddling their hands. Nobody looked at each other more than necessary.

The elevator finally arrived and Louis was quick to press the button '7'. He looked at his wrist watch to check how much time he had left. The elevator had decided he had to be late, it seemed to go slower than usual. Or it was just his imagination. He went for the first one, he didn't want to admit it being his own fault. 

"Fucking come on."

Groan escaped Louis' mouth as he realized he had said it out loud and gained everyones attention. A woman glared at him, like he had just killed someone. The journey finally came to end and Louis was the first one to rush out and walked on the overly-shiny floors to a waiting room that had a few other people there as well.

Louis sat next to a young man that was too busy texting someone on his phone to notice Louis' precense. He didn't mind, he wasn't in the mood to spark up a conversation with anyone. Occasionally a woman opened a door and called people by their last names, one by one walking in the room and leaving half an hour later. Some had a smug look plastered on their faces while other looked nervous.

"Tomlinson."

The woman exclaimed and opened the door just enough for him to get in. Even the room looked formal, it had a brown wooden desk, a chair for the room's owner and one for the person interviewed. The red haired woman gestured to the chair which Louis gladly sat on, trying to get a great posture and look as casual as possible.

●○●○●○

"Harry! Where are you?"

Harry appeared from the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his hips with hair dripping wet.

"Well what baby?"

Louis hugged him tightly and planted a million kisses all over his face. The older softly laughed a tingly laugh at Louis' sudden affection towards him.

"I got the job! I fucking got the job!"

"That's great baby boy. I'm so proud of you."

They fell in a silence while cuddling each other in the middle of the kitchen, forgetting all of their surroundings. They were still in love after 5 years. The only thing that had changed was their love, it was deeper than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this book, I got way better at writing throughout it, and I must say I'm proud of this chapter. I'm bad at endings so I hope I satisfied you guys with this. Much love <3


End file.
